1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to footwear and more particularly an article of footwear having an associated traction member, such as a shoe cleat, and receptacle system.
2. Background Art
The need for providing improved traction members for the soles of shoes on turf surfaces is well known, particularly in the field of sports such as football, baseball, soccer, and golf. In some sports, particularly golf, the need for providing improved traction members, which include cleats, must be considered in combination with limiting the wear and tear on the playing turf that can be caused by the traction elements.
In recent years, there has been a change from using penetrating metal spikes for golf shoes to removable plastic cleats that are more turf-friendly and less harmful to clubhouse floor surfaces. Traction and stability are important factors when designing such cleated shoes.